


Grey on Red

by chronos_dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronos_dragons/pseuds/chronos_dragons
Summary: The serum had improved Steve's body in many ways he didn't know. But it helped him survived the Valkyrie. Destiny or not, he's glad to have Natasha by his side after years of dancing around them. He wanted to spend the rest of his life together with her.





	Grey on Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters or the song. I own nothing here except for the plot.
> 
> If you guys want to, open a song of "Growing Old with You" by Adam Sandler in the last part.

  
The morning light shone through the large windows of their apartment. The cacophony of sounds of New York wrapped around them. A usual morning for those who lived in the city. But two lovers were still asleep amidst the air of buzz and grinding pace.

They laid tangled in a tight embrace on their bed. Red and blond, splashing against the white sheets they huddled with color. One look upon the lovers, one would feel a feeling of rightness. Perfect. The people around them would readily attest to it. Though, in papers, one would say why and how?

They were Captain America and the Black Widow. How? Why?

Because they're Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff--- that's it, it's them.

Emerald eyes opened first for this morning. It was a good day. Her hand reached out to caress her partner's cheeks--- partner. His hand immediately latched on her palm. Natasha laughed as his blue eyes peeked at her.

"Good morning, captain," she greeted him with a grin. He snorted. Another round of laughter echoed in their bedroom.

"It's still early," Steve mumbled. But his hand was moving hers near his mouth. He kissed it.

Natasha moved closer to him. Their hands still clasped together. The lazy morning was intoxicating. Closer, they were much closer. Blue met green.

"So, how can I convince you to make me a coffee?" Natasha asked him. Mischief was twinkling in her eyes.

"Hmmm, sleepy," he closed his eyes.

Steve pulled her closer to him, enveloping her body with his. His legs intertwined with hers, his hand wrapped around her waist. The sound of her giggles made him take a peek. She was glowing. He was in awe.

His world seemed to brighten up with her.

Natasha placed her head closer to his-- their nose, touching. "Sleepy?"

"Not anymore."

"My coffee?"

"Later, I want to stay in bed with you. It's been so long..."

They remembered the last week before them. It was harrowing and lonely. Lonely. Several missions had separated the two from seeing each other.

"Yeah, I miss you too," Natasha confided her longing.

"I miss you, Nat."

"I guess we can stay for bed much longer. Besides Sam and the others are there. Peter's watching over New York, the Guardians in space, Strange, and Danvers."

"Wow. There are--- a lot of us now. Remember the first time we all teamed up...?"

"Yeah, you and Tony stared too much at each other. Fun times."

Steve frowned. She grinned, seeing his reaction. The days of the past was long gone. But the memories remained anew in their minds. Though, most of the Avengers had reconciled and had strengthened their ties. Morgan was already bugging them to get married ever since Wanda told her about weddings. Pepper, Tony, and Peter were giggling when Morgan asked them one day with Wanda smirking at them. The mentioned Avengers were notorious on easing them, well except for Peter. Tony was quite vocal on how he already designed their wedding with FRIDAY. Although, Sam and Bucky were a close second to Tony in planning it.

"We didn't stare too much at each other. Besides, there was a certain red-head," Steve denied. Natasha grinned at the denial.

"A certain red-head? Really? Steve..."

"Well she's smart, strong, talented, passionate, beautiful, and most of all kind."

"Oh, do I know her name?"

Steve intently looked at her eyes.

Dub.

"Hmmm, I could give you a clue," he teased her. Their friends would probably not believe seeing their leader's teasing nature. Except for Bucky who'd witness him grow up in Brooklyn.

"A clue?" Natasha giggled. A guessing game, another thing they both missed doing with each other.

"Alright, a clue--- she's my wife."

"Then I have a confession to make, Steve."

"A confession?"

"I'm married too, old, handsome, compassionate, brave, loyal, and he's stubborn--- very stubborn."

He laughed with her. She missed him hearing laugh so much like this. As their laughter died down, they inched closer to kiss. It was simple, sweet, and reassuring. The emptiness in their hearts eased out.

"Old, stubborn?" Steve repeated.

"Yes, he is. I think he's older than America itself," Natasha added as she winked at him. Steve caressed the locks of her luxurious red hair. Something caught his eye.

He stared at her hair. "Old..."

Natasha picked up the sudden shift of his tone. He was now frowning as he held her hair in his hand. Something was wrong. She could see him weighing too much in his mind. It was a very familiar expression when he encounters an obstacle or new information.

"Steve, what is it?" The spy queried. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to live a world without you. I lost too much before. Time took away the people I cared--- time took them. The serum helped me survive, live. But there's..."

"Time won't take me away. I'll be here with you," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "Listen to this."

He stilled as he felt her heartbeat. But. He observed her face, the laugh lines on her eyes. Then the grey on red.

"2012 seems so long, and I hadn't truly aged," Steve commented on the time that passed by them. "So long."

"If it makes you better, I like older men. Steve, I'm still here," Natasha appealed.

Steve freed his hand to trace the wrinkles that were beginning to appear on her face. His chest tightened in pain. Would he grow old with her? Would they live their lives together? Growing older with her, was it possible?

"I don't know if I could age with you, growing older with you. There are many things that I don't know about the serum. I fear that I'll lose you, Nat."

"You wouldn't lose me, I'll be old, and you'll be you--- I won't mind," she tried to alleviate his concerns. Her heart constricted. "If you wouldn't mind being with an older woman. I could rock the crown of grey."

He chuckled at the thought.

"I would never mind being with you, I'd always be here," he vowed.

"Because I'll need a spry young man when I get older. I'll knit some sweaters, and they'll be ugly. Also, someone needs to help this grandma dance. But, I'll be honest with you Steve. I never thought I'd reach this age..."

Steve frowned. He knew about her experiences and some that they shared. The Red Room had taken her young until she defected with Clint's help.

"Most of the girls that 'graduated' in the Red Room die young. And if they hadn't died. Well, you gotta hide from the shadows," she added. Her mind went back on those days. "I'm lucky to be with you. Maybe not older, but growing with you in every step of the way.

"Then, when, you get older I'll be there growing with you. I'll be proud of being your husband," Steve promised. She always knew the right words to say. His eyes stung at the image of the future before them.

"Do I get breakfast in bed?"

"Yes, breakfast in bed."

"What if I'll get arthritis?"

"I'll carry you wherever you want to."

Tears were streaming from their faces.

Natasha smiled at the thought as she sniffed a sob. Most dread the day they aged, but she's lucky to be still alive. Growing older was part of life. And. Now she'd have someone with her growing. Her hands would wrinkle, her body might slow down, and she might forget some things as she ages. But Steve's assurance warmed her.

"Then you don't need to worry, Steve. I--- I should be the one worrying about some girl eyeing this old lady's husband," she jested.

"No, I'll be the one beating some young men lining up for my wife. I have my vows to keep and cherish," her husband held her hand. The bright sun was now warmer. The two settled together uncaring to get up for the day. Thousands of questions filled their minds. Would they have this forever?

"I would never leave you. Till death do us part," Steve kissed her lips. It was brief yet sweet. Again he kissed her forehead, and cheeks as he tasted the tears that ran thought it. He pulled back to look at her.

"I know, I know," her hand caressed his cheek. "We'll still have many years together. My hair would turn grey. And you'll be beside me."

"We'll be both old... growing together..."

"I'll be old," she emphasized.

She'd be an elegant old lady--- his wife. She'd always be Natasha no matter how old she'll be. He just hoped he'd aged with her.

"Do you think it's time to tell them we're married, Steve?"

The Avengers would surely be surprised at first then they'll celebrate. Tony, Sam, and Bucky would harass him how they didn't tell them. The others would be happy to know about them. But there was Morgan. The girl would be upset about not seeing them getting married.

"We'll have a second wedding then," Steve remarked. Natasha, who laid on his chest, looked up to his face. "I don't think they'll appreciate that Fury and Hill were our only witnesses."

"Pepper, Laura, and the girls would want to see me in a bridal dress," Natasha continued.

"So we'll tell them?"

"Tomorrow, I want to enjoy our time."

New York continued to play and work around them as they cuddled together. The world was spinning still. People were getting older and celebrating their birthdays. Minutes passed by them, each minute, each second gone was now in the past.

**2012.**

They were both almost in the same biological age that year. Biological rather than chronological. Destiny or not, he was glad to have spent time with her.

* * *

It took two months for them to prepare for their second wedding. They relished seeing the surprised faces of their friends and family (the Avengers are their family) when they announced their matrimony. Steve and Natasha handled well the few jabs on them by the unholy trinity of Tony, Sam, and Bucky. Morgan smiled with joy when they told her she'd be a flower girl. Nate, her namesake, was ecstatic being the ring bearer.

Their friends and family helped them secure their dream wedding. Well, it was mostly Pepper gaging the couple on what they like. The captain and the spy were both practical people--- that's why they'd had a court wedding.

Now the day of their second arriving was set. Both were apart for a day in tradition. Steve was waiting in the aisle with Clint as his best man. One would expect him to choose between Sam and Bucky, but to avoid any conflict the couple settled on Clint.

"Do I look good?" Steve asked Clint for the hundredth time.

"Steve, Natasha would marry you even if you're in a burlap sack. Besides, she already married you even when you were muddied and bloodied."

"We shouldn't have told you that."

"Nah, Fury got some pictures of it."

The church doors opened.

* * *

"It's time for our bride and groom's first dance. Though, we all knew that they'd been doing the tango for a long time. Don't look at me like that Pep, honey, we all knew it. Give it up to Mr. and Mrs. Romanogers," Tony boomed at the microphone. The audience laughed and cheered for the couple. The sound of the silverware against the wineglasses resounded the room.

Steve and Natasha took their places on the dance floor. Getting married for the second time with their friends and family was different than the first time. Maybe it was because they could share their happiness. Or because they could celebrate it properly today. But all they knew they'd be happy together.

Steve placed his hand on her hips, and she put hers on his shoulder. Their free hands clasped together for a waltz. Then, their first dance started.

"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you."

"You've been practicing," Natasha remarked at him.

"I've had a good teacher."

Turn, left foot, right foot, and box step, another twirl.

"Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you  
I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold."

Promenade, left foot, right foot, and box step, forward.

"I like this song," Steve admitted.

"Very appropriate," she replied to him.

"Yes, especially it's lyrics."

"We wasted a lot of time before we got together," Natasha's eyes clouded with memory. The days when they were both in denial.

Steve stared at her eyes. "And I'm not wasting my remaining time without you."

The audience clapped as they went for another twirl.

"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink."

"Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you. I wanna grow old with you," as the song neared its finale, Steve sang with it.

Everyone heard their captain sing the song. Tears were streaming from the faces of their friends and family. Happiness. A bright spotlight centered on them. Another round of cheers and applause burst into the reception. The married couple stood on the dance floor, embracing each other.

It was another chapter of their new lives--- growing together. Steve took a step back, observing his wife's face. Yes. She was getting older, but Natasha Rogers would always be beautiful inside and out.

It was not her beauty that captivated him--- it was her soul and heart. Together till death do them part.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's aging slowly in the MCU. Yes, he gets old but slower. I really love exploring this kind of things. Mostly I was inspired by 100 Years of Beauty: Aging | Cut Has A Field Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9HlHmY-PsA).


End file.
